


Promises Promises

by rancheel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Last Kiss, Medical Inaccuracies, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers Feels, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Steve wishes you’d stop reminiscing when you’re literally bleeding out in his arms.





	Promises Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second sad/angst piece I started in honor of Avengers: Endgame opening this week. Since I decided on doing them, I thought that I'd mess around and try to write a decent Steve Rogers fic and this is the outcome. I'm sorry if this tore your heart out and made you feel just as sad as I did writing it.

“You’re okay, you’re going to be fine,” Steve said firmly as he started to apply pressure to the bullet wound, which caused you to cry out loudly in pain, smacking a hand down onto his armor covered bicep.

Your nails were definitely leaving marks in the leather.

“S-Steve-”

“Y/N’s down, I need someone to come and take her to the carrier!”

Steve was in Captain mode, looking around the deserted streets of Sokovia as he kept applying pressure, rattling off more orders over the coms to the team.

It all just sounded like buzzing in your ear.

“ _Steve_ ,” you cried out once more as he pressed a little more on the wound, frantically moving your hand that scarred the leather to his face to turn his head down to you.

“Hey, it’s okay, everything is going to be okay,” Steve reassured you softly, his hands twitching almost as if he was going to cup your cheek.

“Steve, we’re out of time,” you spat, your breathing picking up a considerable amount as his head finally stopped trying to look around the area and keep his eyes fixed on you.

“Don’t say that. Do _not_ say that,” Steve insisted sternly as you gently gripped his face with your one hand a little tighter as he tried to look where he heard more gunshots, your other going to his hands on your bloody abdomen.

“I k-know.. I _know_ you don’t like it, but Steve,” you started before swallowing hard, “I don’t think we have a _choice_ this time.”

You could feel Steve’s jaw clenching under your touch, finally your eyes connecting with his glossed over, pain filled ones.

Steve let out a shaky huff and leaned his face into your hand slightly as he shut his eyes to keep the tears from leaving them.

“I promised you, Y/N-”

“I’m aware of that fact, yes,” you said quickly before letting the cough you felt coming on out, turning your head to not cough directly into your boyfriend’s face.

You finally recovered from your coughing fit, grimacing at the metallic taste of blood finally hitting your tongue.

“This is just a promise you’re gonna have to break, Captain.”

Steve could tell you were weak in that moment. He could notice how pale you were, see a vibrant red color in the back of your throat as you started to try and find more words to say.

He couldn’t lose you. Not like this.

“Does anybody read me? We need some help over here!” Steve exclaimed desperately now, trying to keep his voice steady as he shifted on his knees above your body, keeping the pressure steady and apologizing profusely as you let out small pained whimpers.

“Y-You know,” you barely started, coughing roughly as your thumb rubbed over his cheek bone, “this reminds me of our f-first mission.”

You turned your head to spit out what you thought was spit that accumulated in your mouth, trying to hide a shocked expression when you saw the crimson color you knew all too well.

“Where you got stabbed in the leg?” Steve questioned suddenly, his brows raising as his eyes seemed to sparkle down at you in the sunlight.

“Y-Yeah. H.Y.D.R.A Base?” You grunted, shifting a little bit on the road you were still laying on, Steve letting out a quiet puff of a laugh.

“Yeah. Nat caught us making out in the Quinjet,” Steve said fondly, finally getting a small smile on his face before looking down at his hands that were still pressing down on your still bleeding wound.

You let out a breathy laugh.

“She was always onto us before we said we were dating.”

“That’s because the first day I met you she was there,” Steve explained, hearing his com in his ear start to make a static noise. He huffed before moving one hand from your stomach to tap on it, completely ignoring the fact there’s blood all over his hand.

You let your hand fall back onto your other that was resting close by where the wound and Steve’s other hand stayed as you tried to hold back a noise of pain while Steve tried messing with his com, taking in a deep breath the best you could.

“R-Remember that one mission,” you started, swallowing roughly to keep speaking and fighting the fatigue that was trying to put you asleep, “w-where-”

“Y/N, I know what you’re doing, you’re going to be _fine_ ,” Steve grunted and flicked the com a little harder in is ear before he could hear Tony yelling loud and clear.

“Hello?” Steve said aloud before his hand went back onto your wound, causing you to let out a weak cry in pain.

“Rogers? Where the hell have you and Y/L/N been! Everyone’s almost on the carrier-”

“Y/N’s been injured,” Steve reasoned loudly as he cut off Tony, “gunshot in the abdomen, she’s losing a significant amount of blood.”

In the midst of the two leaders conversing over the com that was still in your ear, you carefully sat up some, hissing in pain as Steve kept one hand on the entrance wound and the other helping you sit up before he watched you pull out your com from  your ear and chuck it down the rubble filled street while Tony started asking where you two were located.

“Uh, we’re um,” Steve stumbled as his head started spinning around again, absentmindedly pulling you closer and into his chest as he started to eye walls colored with graffiti.

He grimaced as he looked at the wall that had his face on it with the bright red letters _“FAŠISTA."_

“There’s a wall covered in graffiti.”

“Okay? What’s the graffiti look like, Picasso?” Tony quipped before Steve sighed, feeling you start to try and curl up into his chest.

“It’s me with red eyes and the word “fašista.” F-A-S with a little arrow on the top-”

“Oh, _that’s_ where you two are at? How romantic,” Natasha butted in sarcastically, blasts being heard over her side of the coms as Steve rolls his eyes before turning his head back down to you as you started to cough again.

“You’re doin’ great, sweetheart,” Steve said encouragingly as you tried to keep drawing in deep breaths.

“Steve, I-I don’t think I’m going to make it,” you said carefully, slowly looking up at him. Steve just shook his head and started to gently rub your back with his bloody hand.

“Tony sent out reinforcements, you’ve got this.” Steve was definitely starting to lose his cool facade and starting to replace it with panic.

You started to laugh but it only lead up to be another rough cough followed by more blood.

Steve was quick to at least pat your back gently as you spat before you started to lean back into his arms, almost panting from just that alone.

“Does reinforcements translate to Natasha and Clint?” You questioned, shifting a bit in Steve’s arms as you started to blink slowly. Steve let out a small huff of a laugh, starting to rock with you in his arms a bit.

“With our luck? Most likely.”

You held back your laugh and just smiled painfully in return, trying to ignore the searing pain that was still flowing through your body.

You could have swore you watched Steve tug his com from his ear and toss it down the street, but you couldn’t really tell.

You’re not even sure what was happening anymore. It felt like your perception of time was being warped while the ringing in your ears only started to really intensify.

Steve talking to you sounded like you were miles apart in a cave but you were just in his arms.

“Hey, hey, stay with me, alright? They’ll be here any minute,” Steve said softly as he tried to shake you awake. You blinked up at him slowly, sniffling a bit.

“‘Member that one time we- we..” You started, your words progressively starting to slur more the further you got into the sentence.

Steve didn’t know whether he should have encouraged you to talk for a moment, since you should most probably save your energy, but at the same time he knew he had to keep you awake the best he could.

He really hoped those reinforcements Tony promised hurried the hell up.

“Which time, doll?” Steve questioned gently, loud enough to gain your attention once more. You smacked your lips as if you had cotton in your mouth before finally speaking up.

“That one time we.. w-we uh, our firs’ date?” You mumbled, you grip starting to loosen.

You started to feel like you were floating on a cloud.

Steve smiled sadly and nodded as you kept looking at his face almost as if you’d never met him.

“Yeah, we went to the carnival. I won you that huge stuffed dragon you keep next to your window,” Steve reminded you as his eyes started to sting with a new set of fresh tears while you blinked slowly.

You didn’t seem to register what he said in response.

“Steve?” You asked quietly, Steve humming in response as he quickly moved a bit closer so you could keep your voice at the same volume and so he could hear you better.

“I.. I dunno if I ever said this to you, b-but..” You swallowed thickly, your face barely scrunching up at the blood that was built up in your mouth, “I lo-love you.”

Steve could feel his heart jump to his throat in an instant. You two hadn’t really said that in the relationship yet. He had a whole night planned and everything to say it to you.

He closed his eyes tightly and let out a soft chuckle as he smiled softly over at your paling face.

“I love you too, Y/N.”

He watched you weakly break out into the biggest smile that always _always_ makes his heart stop and want to just tuck you away from the world and just hold you for the rest of his living days.

“Really?”

If you weren’t dying, he would have joked with you in that very moment about how silly that response is.

“Of course I do, Y/N. I’ve loved you since you beat me at our first sparring session.”

Your smile never faded as Steve felt one of your hands weakly tugged at the collar of his suit.

Steve didn’t need you to speak anymore in that moment and was quick and careful to connect your lips in a gentle kiss.

However, he was quick to pull away when your head started to fall back as if you had no control over it. He moved to cradle the back of your head, his face starting to contort into worry as he noticed your eyes finally shut.

“Y/N?” He asked, gently shaking your limp form, feeling his tears finally push over to start trickling down his cheeks as he moved his bloody hand that’s from your abdomen to check your pulse.

He stopped right before his hand touched the clear skin of your neck and quickly moved to wipe his hand on his leg, grimacing at the texture before deeming some of his hand acceptable to check your pulse.

Steve really didn’t know what he was expecting when he found none.

He let out a huff of a breath, slowly trying to take in deep breaths and keep himself calm as his other hand moved from your neck to the small of your back.

You were really gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

He doesn’t know how long he spent holding your body to his as he cried. He doesn’t know what was happening anymore. Steve was never one to let his emotions get to him on a mission, but he couldn’t help himself this time.

He just lost one of the best things that’s happened to him since he rejoined society.

Steve had finally stopped crying completely and had started to shift your body around in his arms so he could start heading back to the carrier when Natasha had finally showed up.

“Hey-”

Natasha’s voice was cut short the second Steve turned around with your body in his arms.

She was too late.

The walk back to the carrier was silent.

Steve and Nat didn’t speak. Nothing was exchanged as they walked past their fellow team members onto the carrier where all of the people that they’d saved cowered and cried in thanks for the Avengers for saving them before anything got worse.

Steve laid your body out on a bench that was empty and just sighed as his cleaner hand ran through your tangled hair.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t keep my promise."


End file.
